PSP P Sex P
by Akai River
Summary: Naruto pergi ke kamar Sasuke karena Sasuke telah merusakkan PSPnya,sedangkan Sasuke menyalahkan Naruto atas perbuatan mereka. Apakah yang terjadi? Warning; HARD YAOI. Ga suka Yaoi? silahkan skip. RnR?


Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto

DN Vincent : Story and writer

Akai River : give account to me ^^

DN Zwei : setting

Warning : Frontal + Absurb

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**PSP(P Sex P)**

Suara derap kaki terdengar sangat keras semakin mendekat pada ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar orang lain. Mengetuk pintu dengan sangat ganasnya berharap sang pemilik ruangan membukanya.

"Temeeeeee...keluar kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada PSP ku ? Hei! Keluar kau!" teriak naruto yang dapat membangunkan seluruh penghuni Kost. Ya, Uzumaki naruto sejak SMA tinggal di kost karena jauh dari rumahnya.

Sekian lama ia berteriak tak ada yang membuka pintu itu. Hatinya semakin kesal,ingin dia mendobrak pintu tersebut tapi ternyata pintu tersebut tak terkunci.

"Teme ?" tanya naruto mengintip dari sela-sela pintu.

"haah...ternyata dia tak ada di sini...percuma aku meneriaki namanya seperti itu" naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar sasuke sekedar melihat-lihat. Selama ini dia tak diperbolehkan oleh sasuke masuk ke kamarnya,meskipun mereka...sepasang kekasih.

"kamar ini rapi,membosankan...lebih baik aku kembali" belum sempat Naruto kembali tiba-tiba dari pintu masuklah sesosok yang dicarinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dobe ?" tanyanya dengan stoic.

"a...aku...aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada PSP ku!" tiba-tiba saja naruto menjadi sangat canggung ketika Sasuke masuk dan menguncinya.

"bukankah itu salahmu ?"

"apa ? itu salahmu!"

"kau dobe" berjalan mendekati ranjang dan terlentang di sana.

"Kau teme!"

"sudah ku bilang itu salahmu"

"itu salahmu Teme!"

"itu salahmu menaruh PSP di ranjang saat kita 'bermain' "

Kata-kata sasuke membuat bibir naruto terbungkam sempurna mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi siang. Mungkin kata 'bermain' terdengar lebih halus daripada pengungkapan 'roleplay' . Sekilas teringat adegan panas di atas ranjang meskipun tidak sampai klimaks karena suara handphone sasuke.

"ta...tapi kau me..menjatuhkannya Teme!"

"benarkah ?"

"kau itu! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan sedikit berekspresi ha ?"

"hn"

"kau salah jadi kau harus menggantinya!"

"hn"

"PSP ku harus kembali besok!"

"hn"

"BERHENTILAH MENGATAKAN KATA ITU TEME!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung naik ke ranjang sasuke menghajar sasuke. Dalam hal ini,ini bukanlah kiasan. Naruto benar-benar ingin memukul wajah sasuke saat ini. Tapi niatnya terurungkan saat sasuke berhasil menggagalkan serangan naruto.

Sasuke memegang erat pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membalikkan posisi yang semula dia berada di bawah sekarang naruto di bawah. Masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan naruto tak lupa dengan tatapan stoic-nya.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan Teme! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menghajarmu!" naruto merontak namun itu sia-sia...Sasuke lebih kuat saat ini.

"menghajarku ? maksudmu seperti ini ?"

Sasuke langsung meraup bibir naruto seakan ingin memakannya dan menelannya. Memijit bibir naruto dengan gerakan mengulum bibirnya. Sasuke tak lagi memegangi tangan Naruto,kini tangannya terlampau sibuk untuk memeluk tubuh indah naruto.

"mmmmppphh...henn..hheeen...ttikkhhhn...aaaannkk" suara naruto terdengar sangat tertatih untuk berbicara.

Tangan kanan sasuke kini mulai menelungsup ke dalam kaos naruto,mengelus punggung tan naruto yang halus. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menjulur ke bawah dan meremas butt naruto perlahan tapi terkesan kuat.

"mmmmmppphhh...sassss...saaa..." naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindakan sepihak sasuke.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan naruto yang meronta ,ia malah semakin gencar menjelajahi sekujur tubuh naruto. Menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga junior mereka saling bergesekan meskipun masih terbalut sempurna oleh celana.

Akhirnya sasuke menghentikan aksinya karena mereka memerlukan space. Napas naruto sangat memburu dan terkesan sangat seksi bagi sasuke. Sasuke pun sama halnya dengan naruto, bernapas sangat cepat karena pengaruh degup jantung yang juga berdetak sangat cepat.

"tem...teme...lepaskan aku..." naruto mendorong tubuh sasuke menjauh.

"tidak akan"

Kembali sasuke meraup bibir Naruto. Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kuluman,sasuke menggigit bibir bawah naruto sehingga naruto membuka bibirnya dan lidah sasuke menerobosnya. Mengabsen setiap anggota yang berada di dalam mulut naruto. Bergerak sangat ganas memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menarik sesuatu yang terdiam di sana.

Yap. Sasuke berhasil menarik lidah naruto keluar. Memandang wajah naruto yang merah jambu dengan lidah yang sedikit terjulur ke luar dari mulutnya. Mata naruto yang tampak sayu dan peluh yang menuruni setiap jengkah wajahnya.

"kau manis sekali dobe"

"apa yangmmmppphhh..."

Sasuke menjepit lidah naruto diantara lidah dan giginya. Menariknya semakin keluar dan mengajaknya bermain di luar. Merobek kaos yang dikenakan naruto sehingga terekspos dada bidang dan nipple merah jambu yang mengeras.

Memelintir nipple naruto dengan halus,sesekali menarik-nariknya dan melepaskannya begitu saja membuat sang pemilik mengerang nikmat. Tak hanya itu,setelah puas bermain dengan lidah naruto bibir sasuke naik ke telinga naruto. Mengecup cuping naruto berulang-ulang.

"aaaaarrssghhh...te...teemmm...temmeee...hentikaannhhnkk...inn...ini terrrrhh...terlaluuu...nikhhhjh...mmmaatttsshh" naruto meracau dengan sendirinya. Meremas pundak sasuke dengan kuat.

"aku...tahu itu dobe" dari kecupan di telinga naruto turun hingga ke leher naruto. Tak hanya mengecup,sasuke menggigit leher naruto layaknya seorang vampire yang memburu mangsanya.

"aaarrrgghh...sakit teme!"

"hn" hanya mengucapkan kata 'hn' dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah puas dengan kissmark di leher Naruto,sasuke beralih ke nipple yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh tangannya. Meraup nipple kanan naruto,menjilatnya bahkan menggigitnya.

Tangan sasuke sibuk membuka kemejanya sendiri dan merayap ke selangkangan naruto mencari junior sasuke yang ia gesek sejak tadi. Sasuke menemukannya dan mengelusnya pelan. Melucuti celana naruto dengan sekali hentak mempersembahkan tubuh naruto bagian bawah.

Sasuke berdiri di depan naruto guna melucuti seluruh pakaian naruto dan pakaiannya sendiri. Menatap junior naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap dan tersenyum puas.

"kau benar-benar menggoda dobe!"

Hampir saja sasuke akan menindih tubuh naruto sebelum naruto terbangun dan berbalik menindih sasuke.

"kau sudah puas ha membuatku seperti ini ?" naruto sedikit malu dengan posisinya ini. Selama ini ia tak pernah berada di atas tubuh sasuke.

"tentu" sasuke menyeringai pada naruto.

"kau harus merasakan apa yang ak rasakan teme!"

Kepala naruto langsung menuju junior sasuke yang sedikit tegap. Jujur,sulit sekali membuat junior sasuke berdiri tegap bagi naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang naruto menggenggam junior sasuke dan mengulumnya. Memasuk-keluarkan milik sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"aaahhhhhhh...dobe...faster...faster..." kali ini giliran sasuke yang meracau dengan service dari naruto.

Bukannya menuruti perintah sasuke,tangan naruto memainkan twinballs sasuke. Meremasnya lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"dobe! Aku bilangghh...lebih...ce...cepat!

"ah iya iya,sabar bisakan ?"

Narutopun memasuk-keluarkan junior sasuke dengan cepat,tapi terkadang melambatkannya dan mempercepatnya kembali.

"do...dobeeeeeee..." sasuke mengalami klimaks.

Cairan sperma sasuke dengan sukses masuk ke dalam mulut naruto sehingga mau tidak mau naruto harus menelannya.

Entah mengapa setelah sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya ia tak terlalu lelah karena dia langsung menarik tubuh naruto dan menindihnya. Menciumi bibir naruto dengan salah satu tangannya mengangkat kaki naruto dan menaruhnya di punggungnya sendiri.

"akan aku lakukan dobe"

"apa ? aku bahkan belum sepenuhnya merasakan nikmat kau sudah mau melakukannya ? egosi sekali kau!"

"adikmu sudah berdiri kan ?"

"memang!"

'kalau begitu langsung ke inti"

Tanpa mendengar ocehan naruto lainnya sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke mulut naruto,membiarkan naruto mengulum jarinya. Lalu dua jari ia masukkan ke mulut naruto dan narutopun kembali mengulumnya seperti permen lollipop.

"kau siap ?"

"aku tidak yakin"

Jari sasuke yang dikulum naruto tersebut lalu ia turunkan ke bawah menghadap hole naruto. Memasukkan jarinya satu persatu membiarkan naruto merintih kesakitan.

"ssaaa...saaakit teme!"

"sebentar lagi"

"cepatlah!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan kini mempersiapkan juniornya untuk menembus hole naruto. Menabrak hole naruto dengan sekali gerakan yang terkesan gampang-gampang-susah.

Sasuke mencium bibir naruto untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh naruto. Terus mendorongnya agar juniornya masuk seutuhnya.

Hap. Benda itu tengah masuk sempurna di dalamnya. Menggerakkannya perlahan mencari sweet spot naruto.

"aaaaannnnhhh...ya..yaaaak...ya di situ...aaahhhgg...di situ...di situ teme!"

"di sini ?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaassshhhh" Naruto menggelinjang atas perlakuan sasuke padanya.

"bu...bukaaan...ke kiri sedikit...aaahhhh.."

"dimana dobe ?"

"kau bodoh! Aku bilang...ke kir...ay...ya...ya di situ"

Setelah menemukan sweet spot naruto,sasuke semakin menggencarkan aksinya. Mula-mula hanya dengan gerakan lambat agar naruto berteriak memanggil namanya untuk semakin cepat. Bagi sasuke,suara naruto yang berteriak untuk bergerak lebih cepat terdengar sangat sexy. Dari gerakan lambat itu sasuke mempercepat ritmenya karena naruto mencengkram erat bahunya.

Bahkan ranjang sasuke sampai berdencik atas tindakan mereka berdua. Setelah melakukan genjotan beberapa lama akhirnya sasuke memuntahkan cairan spermanya di dalam tubuh naruto. Ini kedua kalinya sasuke klimaks,sedangkan naruto ? dia sama sekali belum mengalami klimaks.

Dengan sekali hentak sasuke mengeluarkan juniornya dan terbaring lemah di samping naruto. Mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan lemah.

"aaaahhh...te...teemee...ka..kau curang! Kau...sudah klimaks...se..sedangkan aku ?" naruto menghadap sasuke yang menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya yang basah.

"itu hukuman"

"apa ?"

"hukuman karena kau menuduhku merusak PSP mu"

"tapi itu memang salahmu!"

"kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab,dobe"

"heh ? buat apa ?"

"lihat kamarku"

Naruto terbangun dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar sasuke. Berantakan. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk keadaan saat ini. Pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana,seprei yang sudah tak diketahui bentuknya,bantal guling yang terbuang karena menghalangi aksi gila mereka. Dan lihatlah,bahkan ada sisa-sisa sperma di tempat tidur sasuke.

"ini salahmu melakukannya di kamarmu teme!' naruto sama sekali tak mau disalahkan.

"aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku"

"POKOKNYA INI SALAHMU!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam,mungkin dia kini tengah tidur karena kelelahan. Jadi menurut kalian...siapa yang pantas disalahkan atas rusaknya PSP naruto dan berantakkannya kamar Sasuke ?

**_OWARI_**

Gomene ^^ ini bukan konsumsi umum

RnR?


End file.
